


you can't hear me anyway

by ghostb0yz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay, Everyone is tired, Internal Monologue, I’m deading season 6 fucked my ass, Keith centric, Keith is a Mess, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, One sided, Pining, Post Season 6, Season 6 Spoilers, Slow Burn, he thinks too much, i just want them all to sort out their issues, im a whore im sorry expect more klance shit, kinda ooc but we'll see, klance, possible smut in the future, shiro is hot uwu, tags will change, touch starved, what am i doing with this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0yz/pseuds/ghostb0yz
Summary: Keith Kogane is not touched starved.Or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hi. SO i didn't have a beta reader for this bc im dumb so things may be misspelled n shit but its Fine its Okay. i wrote this because im depressed and Klance is the only thing that gives me purpose anymore. btw, title is from Slot Machine by Superdrag. Please comment n give kudos, a bitch is a slut for comments :^3 !! I fuckin love y'all okie bye <3333
> 
> also wait wtf what if i do a fucking queer eye episode with keith wait i will die
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT- hiya gals and gays, so basically I wrote all of what I thought was gonna be the second chapter, but then I realized that I hated it so it’s probably gonna take a bit longer. I might use the pre written one in the future, forgive me ! I love you guys so much gbye!!!
> 
> -robin

Keith Kogane is not touched starved.

Or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

Spending years alone in his fathers old relic of a house would lead anyone else with a perfectly average mind to come to the conclusion that “Hey! Maybe I do need someone to tell me that I'm cared for and loved and maybe I do need a hug once in a while!” 

But not Keith.

For years he thought that the only thing he needed was his shack and his cork board, the board filled with the mystery that Keith just couldn't figure out. The one about Voltron. And before he lived alone, back in school, he did have someone to tell him that he did good or that he was cared for.

Takashi Shirogane. By the end of his school years, he realized Shiro was more of a brother to him than anything else, but at the very beginning, Keith saw him as a crush. Of course it only lasted for around 2 weeks and he got over it. But this made Keith start to question his sexuality and everything around him. He had never really dealt with anything after his father died. He just kinda… let it sit. If it wasn't affecting the immediate task at hand, then he wouldn't worry about it. But now it was.

Now he's lusting after someone else. And those days as a school boy with a small crush are starting to seem like nothing.

It started out with a battle.

Sendak, aka the Asshole Galran got Lance, so he was out, but then came back just to save the day. And when Keith felt Lance grip at his hand and look at him with those soft, beautiful eyes…

He had never seen him that way. He had never come to appreciate his dark, gorgeous skin, or the very faint freckles that danced across his cheeks. And his eyes. Irises like the Caribbean sea, like a cloudless sky on a warm summer day. Everything about him was so perfect.

And Keith doesn't know how long he's wanted that tall lanky boy. But god, does it make his skin crawl.

He’s seen the way Lance shamelessly flirts with Allura, his cheeks darkening and his eyes going soft. It makes Keith’s head hurt. It makes his chest ache.

He feels empty.

Drained, as if every feeling he had ever had was just over taken by Lance. Even saying his name makes Keith ache with every fiber of his being. He wants him, so fucking badly. In every way. And Lance will never feel the same way. And thats the saddest, most vomit-inducing part.

Keith’s heart is broken everyday by that son of a bitch, and Lance doesn't even know it.

Thats where being “rivals” was good for Keith.

He could be as mean as he wanted to Lance because that mother fucker made Keith fall in love. Thats the thing about being unwanted, you just learn to reject everything you feel. It was going well for a while. He would stand against a wall like a cool, lonely brute and dish out insults without feeling bad. It worked. He thought that maybe for a while he could get over this stupid crush, Lance would marry Allura, and Keith would be on his jolly god damn way.

But it didn't work. Because Lance started to break Keith’s heart in a million more ways.

When you hate someone, because you like them, and they start giving you the hope that they might actually like you, it kills you. Because you've already built up this image that you have to reject them completely, even if you don't want to. And it hurts. So much.

So when Keith started to notice Lance casting small smiles at him, staring at him when he thought Keith was looking away, asking Keith for help before anyone else, It hurt. So much.

Keith tried to distance himself further. He flirted with Rolo when Lance flirted with Nyma. He talked more with Allura. He teased and made fun of Lance. His crush should've been gone. He tried to focus on the missions, tried to find out more about himself. But everything was now fucked up and he didn't know how to fix it. So he did what he did best.

He ran away.

Going to the Blade was probably not the smartest thing he could’ve done, but he still did it. It was fine for a while. The idea that he was nothing more than a tool to defeat the Galrans was engrained into his head. But after a while, he got home sick. Really homesick.

He missed Shiro and they way he always had the right thing to say, no matter the situation. He missed the way Hunk would just embrace him in his arms and how he always smelled like some kind of spice. He missed Pidge and her smart-ass comments; how she held the whole team together despite being so young. He missed Allura’s strength and wisdom beyond her years. He missed Corans almost father like caring. And he really, really missed Lance.

Keith had finally let himself miss Lance in more than just a romantic way. All his life, relationships and sex were only at the back of his mind. But since he was so desperate for any sign of home, of anything, he let himself slip away. He let himself think of Lance in the way he had refused to before.

He felt almost bad when he had started to do it. He was jerking off to someone he thought of as a friend. But he held on to the fact that it would never happen in real life, so he just let it happen. Masturbating had also never been a really big thing for Keith. He did it to relieve stress and to stay healthy. If it happened and he didn't need a hard-on, he'd just work out or take a cold shower.

Now he could let what was pent up inside of him actually come out (no pun intended.) He imagined Lance in the showers, the lukewarm water trailing down his collar bones and chest in tiny droplets. For someone so skinny, Lance had surprisingly well defined muscles. His skin was of a darker hue, freckles sprinkled on shoulders. His torso was another thing of beauty. Keith had always seen him wearing his towel almost as low as possible while heading to the showers. His abs were tone and smooth-looking. Keith wondered what it would be like to feel them. Lance also had somewhat of a V protruding from his pelvis that enticed Keith further so. The way Lances body looked made Keith's body almost shiver. He imagined kissing the taller boy, and how his lips would feel. He knew that Lance was experienced, so what would he do to someone who had never been kissed, like Keith? He'd probably cup his jaw softly. Thats what people always did in the movies. What would his other hand do? It'd probably be on his waist or something. Even in his fantasies did they never get farther than kissing.

But this would be his schedule. Work hard, jerk off, go to sleep. The same thing every night. And everything seemed to be fine for a while. 

Until he got back.

Keith had found his mom and came back. And that first day back was probably the worst of it.

Lotor was evil, Allura was betrayed, Shiro was a freaky clone, and the real Shiro had technically died. Everything was shit. The castle of lions was gone. His mother, who he had assumed was dead, just waltzed into his life. They were stationed on this planet with a hotel, or their equivalent to a hotel. All he wanted to do was cry and maybe sleep. He was emotionally drained, like a bottomless pit. Keith felt like…nothing.

And then the only something in his life knocked on his door.

“Hey Keith? It’s Lance.” Lances voice was stretched, like it was hard for him to talk. Keith walked up to the door and opened it. Lances eyes were tired and red, his usually cared-for hair was sticking up in random directions. Keith swallowed hoarsely.

“What do you want?” He asked, and instead of coming out sharp, it was more exasperated. Lance gestured and Keith stepped aside so Lance could walk in. Keith went back to flop down on his bed. Lance just kinda stood in the middle of the room looking like a lost puppy. Keith groaned.

“Sit on the bed, Lance. I’m not going to attack you.” Lance’s eyes were wary as he hurried over. They were only a few feet away but it felt like there was a lifetime between them. Lance took a deep breath and glanced down at Keith.

“How- uh, how are you?” His voice was cracked like he had been crying. Which he had. Keith stared back at the other boy. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Well I was stuck in a group where the only thing you were was a killing machine with no feelings, met my alien mom who i thought had abandoned me, traveled on the back of space creature for two years, had to fight a clone of my mentor, and then found out that said mentor was dead. So, not too good.” Keith finished sharply. Lance flinched and looked away. Keith’s face softened. 

‘I-I’m sorry. Today has just been…a mess. How are you, Lance.” Keith asked. Lance smiled sadly. He just shrugged. Keith turned so he was facing the ceiling and groaned into his hands.

“I uh, We missed you. I missed you.” Lance mumbled softly. Keith looked at him through his hands and smiled. He scoffed.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t miss me.” Keith smirked. Lance rolled his eyes and smiled. “Of course I missed you asshole. You and your mullet, which is even longer now, dude. You need to get that cut.” Keith laughed. Lanced just looked at him. The room slowly regained its warmth.  
Lance tentatively moved a finger and placed it on the bottom of Keith’s scar. Keith quickly halted all movements and laughter. He looked at Lance, bewildered, eyes blown open. Lance traced the scar from under his jawline to his cheek and pulled his hand away. He looked soft.

“That’s new, isn’t it.” Lance breathed softly, but it was less of a question. More of a statement. Keith swallowed roughly. His mind was clouding with static.

“Y-yeah.” He said, voice not daring to go above a whisper. It was like the room had fallen away, and all senses in Keith’s brain were clouded with Lance. Lance.

Keith and Lance’s eyes were glued together, only the sound of their own breathing and heartbeats filled their ears. Lance turned away and got up, quickly. He stumbled out the door with his head down and Keith was left in his room, colors fading back to black. His skin was still electrified with Lances touch. The room started to lose the warmth it once had when he was with him.

The static in his head was slowly starting to clear. Keith took the pillow on his bed and pushed it to his face. And then he screamed into it, for as long as he could stand.


	2. all my sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love bonding exercises and angst :^3
> 
> yeah theres just sum good ole bonding n shit. idk i kinda like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh ah! i hope this is okay bc i wrote this p fast after i scrapped the other one. title is from sensitivity by worn-tin.
> 
> if you ever want to talk to me, my insta is @ghostb0yz. im not that interesting but i give good advice and ill write you things. love y'all a lot!

“Paladins, I’d like you all to meet me outside the lions please!” Coran announced through the com. Keith groaned from his seat. They had all gone to this planet to at least catch a few hours of sleep. He cracked out his fingers and stood up, lazily putting on his suit. Keith almost never slept that well back on the castle of lions. But now that was gone, wasn’t it. He had actually had a mildly decent sleep in Black, which surprised him. 

When he clambered out of the lion, Pidge and Shiro were the only other two out there, Shiro being very awake and serious, Pidge, less so. Shiro had probably dragged her out her out of the bed 20 minutes before Coran had even made the announcement. Keith smirked. Back on earth, Shiro would always force Adam to get up early as hell, and Adam would complain to Keith about it.

He kinda missed that.

The other paladins stumbled out of their lions. Keith casted a glance to Lance, who apparently had been looking at him as well. Lance’s eyes widened ad he quickly whipped his head to look at Coran. Keith’s brows furrowed. After their talk, Lance would rarely even stay in the same room as Keith unless he was forced to. The glances of confusion that they used to give each other when Coran said something weird, or when Pidge and Hunk said something extra science-y were gone. And Keith didn’t know how to feel about that.

“I know this has all been very stressful for all of you, but as a team, we need to be able to make this trip without bickering.” Coran cast a glance at Keith and Lance. Keith wrung his hands. “I’m not singling anyone out, because all of you need to be able to work together. It’s a very long way and we’re bound to get a bit annoyed with each other, so, I have devised a bonding exercise.” Romelle rolled in a small whiteboard with small drawings of the paladins. Keith wanted to question where he’d gotten a white board and markers for it, but didn’t.

“Keith, since you are the team leader now, I’d like you to assign who goes with who.” Coran smiled at him. Keith flushed out of embarrassment of having to chose. It should probably be people who don’t talk that often, so Hunk, Pidge, and Lance couldn’t be together. And Allura and Lance couldn’t be together, they’ve already bonded plenty. Keith scowled.

“Uh, Pidge, you’re with Allura, I guess.” The two smiled kindly at each other.

Shit. He was gonna have to talk to Lance, wasn’t he. 

“Hunk with Shiro.” Hunk gave Shiro a high five. Keith glanced at Lance from across the group.

“And Lance will be with Keith! Lovely! We’ll switch out partners, of course. Now go and learn things about each other!” Coran started to mark who was with whom on the board. Keith winced when Coran used a line to connect him and Lance. He sighed.

“Do you wanna…go to Red or something?” Lance asked Keith. Keith nodded. There was this kind of tension in the air that both had noticed but neither wanted to acknowledge. Lance led them to the familiar lion. Keith just had to smile, all the stupid memories of Red still present in his mind. Keith touched the large paw, ran his fingers over the metal.

“Hey big boy. Haven’t seen you in a bit.” Keith murmured. The lion said nothing to him, which made his heart twinge a bit, but he understood. Lance snorted from in front of him as Red lowered his head for them to get in.

“Red’s a boy?” Lance smirked at Keith. God damn him and that stupid smile. Keith crossed his arms.

“Well yeah. What- have you been using your pickup lines on him?” Keith retorted. He hadn’t really meant to be so rude about it, but something in him was pushing him to be mean. Lance only huffed out a laugh as he walked into the lion.

“It’s always weird when I see you actually have feelings towards things. Like Red, or your wolf.” Keith recoiled a bit. He was probably pouting, scratch that- he was most definitely pouting, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes.

“I can care about things. I care about a lot of things, thank you very much.” Like you. Except Keith didn’t say the last part. He only stomped into the cockpit with Lance. The other boy sat down against a wall and patted a spot across from him. Keith slowly got down, arms still crossed and angry. Lance sighed.

“So, I guess we’re supposed to bond? I- I don’t really know what were doing.” Lance chuckled awkwardly and scratched his neck. Keith uncrossed his arms.

“We can talk about things we like, I guess.” Keith said quietly. Lance looked over at him and bit his lip in thought.

“Or maybe we can like- guess things about each other.” Lance smiled slightly. “Like- I bet your favorite color is black. And you like edgy music.” He looked so sure of himself, Keith had to snort. Lance looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“Uh- my favorite color is actually purple. And what do you mean by edgy music?” Keith put air quotes around the word. Lance smiled.

“Like- you know! Emo! MCR, Panic! at the disco. Stuff like that.” Keith scoffed at the other boy. Something about him was absolutely adorable. And that made Keith’s head hurt.

“I don’t like Panic. Some MCR is okay. I like more music than that, dude.” Keith’s brows turned upward as he smiled softy at Lance. “I like punk and indie stuff like that. A-and quieter stuff. I also really like 80s music.” Lance made a noise of quiet surprise. Keith looked back up at him. 

“What kind of purple?” Lance asked softly. His eyes were glued to his hands. Keith cleared his throat and kind of stuttered.

“Light purple, maybe? Like lilac, but with more gray. I don’t know how to explain it.” Lance looked back up at him, expectantly. Keith continued.

“I used to use paints a lot and always mixed purple, white, and a bit of gray to get the color. It was like, calming, kinda. It was like the color of mist, if that makes sense.”

Lance’s eyes softened. “I get it. I think.” Keith smiled and cast his gaze down to his hands.

“I bet your favorite color is blue and you like k-pop.” He muttered. Lance chuckled.

“You’re close with the blue, but its actually more of a slate blue. And I like literally all kinds of music.”

Keith smiled and rubbed his eyes a bit. He was still quite tired from waking up.

“My favorite music is various whale noises.” Keith said quietly. Lance snorted, which turned into him looking at Keith with a questioning but still amused look.

“My favorite song is just an hour straight of Pidge whispering different Altean curse words.” Keith cackled.

“Actually, the sound of Shiro dad snoring is the superior genre, sorry.” Lance laughed loudly in the smallish cockpit. Keith smiled at Lance’s joy. He liked how his eyes crinkled at the edges when he laughed. And how his cheeks flushed a bit.

Damnit.

“Do you wanna play twenty questions?” Lance asked after finally stopping his laughter. Keith shrugged.

“I don’t think I’ve ever played that.” Keith simply said. Lance reeled in faux-shock.

“How have you never played like one of the most popular kids games?” Lance questioned dramatically. 

“I didn’t really have friends as a kid. Or as a teenager. Or at all.” Lance stuttered and drew back. He smiled apologetically. Keith never really bothered to talk to anyone else at the Garrison. Everyone usually excluded him anyway.

“All we have to do is take turns asking each other questions. Until we get to 20 questions.” Keith nodded and gestured for Lance to start. Lance tilted his head and thought for a few ticks.

“Whats your favorite song? Like actually.” Keith smiled and thought. He had a lot of songs that he really enjoyed on earth. But every time he had a favorite song, he kinda grew out of it. But there was one song that his dad used to play on his old acoustic that Keith loved. He remembered listening to his dad play it as a lullaby.

“I think…this one I used to know when I was a kid.” Keith smiled a bit thinking of the memory. “It's called Coming Up Roses. It’s by this guy named Elliott Smith, he was my dad’s favorite singer.” He looked up to Lance. He realized he probably didn’t have to say the last bit, but somehow it just kinda fell out of his mouth. Lance had his full attention to him and his eyes looked a little dreamy.

“Th- the lyrics are…amazing. It’s kinda about…love, I think. I’m not actually sure.” Keith chuckled to himself. He intertwined his hands and set them in his lap. “Yup. That’s it.” 

Lance smiled and looked at Keith. Then he remembered he had to ask Lance.

“Oh right. What’s your favorite…” He looked around. “Movie.” He shrugged. Lance pouted, clearly in thought, but then scoffed.

“Back at the Garrison, me and Hunk used to sneak out to go to the theater, right?” Keith nodded. “There was this one that everyone hated so the tickets were always super cheap. It was called Troll 2.” Keith raised a brow. 

“Just so we’re clear, it is the worst movie probably ever. It’s beautiful.” Keith snorted. Lance continued. “I’m sorry, I love bad horror movies.” Keith’s head jerked up in realization. 

“Oh my god. You need to see Daemons.” Keiths eyes were wide as Lance looked confused.

“Daemons? What is it about?” Lance asked, clearly not ready for the mind-fuck he was about to experience.

“It’s this Italian horror film made in Western Germany. There’s like…demons? But they act like zombies. And everyone is trapped in the movie theater. And there are these punks, who like, spill cocaine everywhere and that’s a whole thing on its own.” Keith gradually got more and more excited. “And the chronological order of all the films is completely fucked up? It’s truly the best thing I’ve ever experienced.” Keith was grinning as he looked back at Lance, who had a strange look on his face. Keith raised a brow at him.

“Sorry- you’re just…different when you’re excited.” Lance said softly. Keith felt heat rise to his face. He hadn’t realized that Lance probably couldn’t give a shit about Keith’s movie.

“Sorry I talked so much.” He looked away. “I think you have to ask me now.” 

“What’s the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to you?” Lance smirked. Keith’s face flushed because he knew exactly what his answer was.

“U-uh, pass?” Keith said, unconvincingly. Lance tsked.

“Nope, nuh-uh, you’re answering this, buddy.” Keith buried his face in his hands. Lance laughed manically at Keith’s anguish. He took a breath.

“Lance I really can’t answer this.” Keith tried to bargain, but Lance simply laughed.

“Okay here- You can ask me the most embarrassing question if you answer this one.” Lance smiled at Keith. Keith groaned but finally gave up trying to fight it.

“Fine. But if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you with my bare hands.” Keith threatened, which only made Lance giggle. Keith rolled his eyes.

“When I was at the Blade, Kolivan caught me um…” He gulped and looked away. “doing something…in my room, to which he decided to give me a twenty minute sex talk while I was still under my covers, uncomfortable as hell.” Lance cackled loudly and Keith just sat there, blushing furiously.

“You? Getting caught jerking off?” Lance said between laughs, wiping a tear from his eye. “Quiznack, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while.” He sighed, still laughing slightly. Keith was back to crossing his arms and pouting, not making eye contact with the other boy. Lance nudged him.

“Hey come on man, it happens. At least it wasn’t your little cousin who thought it was a great idea to ask what you were doing and then proceed to tell your mom.” Keith snorted, turning back to Lance. “Alright. I’m prepared to be embarrassed.” Lance puffed out his chest and closed his eyes. Keith smirked.

“Have you ever had feelings for someone other than Allura on the ship?” Lance’s eyes shot open in surprise, cheeks darkening rapidly. Keith snickered. Somewhere in the deepest pit of his mind, he hoped that Lance would just say he liked Keith. But obviously that would never happen. Like seriously. Never.

Because Keith knew if he ever did get with Lance, Lance would just run. Because that’s what everyone did when he loved them.

“I-uh…Keith there’s Sendak behind you!” Lance pointed over Keith’s shoulder, trying to distract him. Keith only scoffed and raised a brow expectantly. Lance sighed.

“Ugh, god, fine. Yes.” Lance closed his eyes. Keith snorted.

“Who?” Just give me another reason to distance myself from this stupid crush, Keith thought. Lance looked up with a glare. Keith smiled.

“That’s two questions. You can’t do that.” Keith rolled his eyes. Lance cleared his throat.

“What do you miss most about home?” He said, simply. Keith looked back at Lance, who wasn’t smiling but also wasn’t frowning. He sighed.

“There really wasn’t that much for me back on earth.’’ Keith smiled sadly. “No friends, no real family, no like- relationships. So I don’t miss that much.” He looked back up at Lance, almost to ask for permission to continue.

“But I do miss the food. I could really go for some Burger King right now.” Lance chuckled lightly.

“What about you?” Keith asked back. Lance’s face softened as he looked at nothing in front of him. He smiled.

“A lot of things. I miss the food, like I love Hunk’s cooking but I miss my mama’s chicken noodle soup. And my abuela’s brownies. And McDonalds.” He stretched his legs out. “I really miss rain. I used to go outside with my siblings and stomp in puddles. I just miss the feeling of it.” His eyes started to get shiny. Keith’s breath stalled. There was a tick of silence.

“And…my family. Fuck, do I miss them.” Lance smiled a watery smile. Keith inwardly gasped at Lance’s cursing. “I miss my siblings, even if they annoy the crap out of me. And my nephew Luis and my nieces. And my mama and papa. I just miss the warmth of it all. Like how you always have someone you can talk to, whether you want it or not. Or like how they’ll always steal my phone and clothes, but give it back when mama hits them with her chancla. And during someones birthday we’d have a surprise party-“ Tears started to fall from his eyes. His voice broke. “I just really miss it.” 

Keith didn’t know if he was allowed to hug him or not, so he just settled for putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. Lance smiled weakly at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” He laughed at himself. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Lance, I know that it’s hard, but you always have people that love you here.” Like me, Keith thought. I love you. “I know it’s not the same, but you’ll always have us.” Keith gripped his shoulder. “You’re allowed to be sad. You’re allowed to feel.” 

Lance only stared at him in a mix of shock and sadness. Keith let go of his shoulder and leaned back against the wall. He hadn’t yet realized the weight that his words had held. Lance stared at him from the other wall.

And then he clambered over to Keith’s space to close the distance.

And suddenly Keith was being hugged.

Keith had forgotten how warm other people were. Lance’s hands were balled up into fists. It was an awkward hug, for sure. Lance was perched awkwardly on one knee, the other leg resting on Keiths. And Keith still hadn’t hugged him back or anything. He slowly brought up his hands.

He shouldn’t think too much of this. Lance was hurting and Keith was just an outlet for that.

But that didn’t stop Keith from letting a small smile slip on his face. Or letting Lance wipe his tears on his shirt.

Which was kinda gross when you thought about it, but Keith didn’t care. Lance pulled away and sniffed. Keith smiled reassuringly.

“I-I’m sorry. I just…needed to hear that.” Lance said, not looking Keith in the eye. Keith opened his mouth to respond when Coran’s voice came through the coms.

“Paladins! Please meet outside to switch partners.” Keith turned back to Lance, who was already getting up.

“You can head out. I’m gonna try and…collect myself.” Lance sighed. Keith looked at him suspiciously, but exited the lion nonetheless.

Most everyone was already waiting outside. Pidge was already smirking at him.

“Did you kill Lance in there? Why is he not out yet?” She asked, snickering. Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled a bit.

Maybe things wouldn’t go back to normal. Maybe he liked that.


End file.
